


Zero F#*cks Given

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Slightly drunk, oblivious Scott!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Zero F#*cks Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



“Stiles – you would not believe how much of a hard-ass this guy is! I mean, yeah I get it, werewolf culture is important and even bitten wolves need to pay attention but – he’s just _so_ intense!” Stiles shrugged off Scott’s arm once again, turning and pushing him safely back onto his seat. Scott smiled crookedly in thanks.

“Uh huh,” Stiles replied absently, looking around the crowd.

“No, I don’t think you get it! He’s all – dark and growly and brooding – and I don’t understand why half the girls in the class swoon over him and all but – he’s just a bit of a dick really!” Scott frowned, remembering how two of the girls he had tried to get friendly with talked about nothing but that god-damned professor. It had been annoying! From the time he was bitten back in High School, he’d kinda had his pick of the ladies – coming to college and finding out he was just a small-town wolf had been a bit of a shock. 

“Scott!” Erica’s voice was clear across the table, her tone sharp and Scott scowled at her. 

“You’re fine – he even seems to _like_ you!” Scott continued drunkenly, the wolfs-bane beer hitting him hard after an entire semester of being sober. He’d only really met these guys recently, but he and Stiles had bonded almost immediately. They had grown up only a county apart and knew a lot of the same people. It had helped to alleviate Scott’s home-sickness and slight loneliness, although Stiles didn’t socialise much outside college. “But he **hates** me!” Scott continued mournfully, staring down into his glass and wondering who had drunk all of his beer.

“Scott – I really think – “ Erica tried to intervene once again, shooting worried looks at Stiles.

“Stiles is okay – he knows it’s not a species thing – it’s more of a – “

“Dumbass! Of course Stiles isn’t speciest – seriously, Scott, have you had your head up your ass all semester?” Erica interrupted, nodding behind him until Scott finally realised she had been trying to get his attention on what was happening. He turned, grabbing the table for balance as he wobbled on his seat. His mouth fell open as he observed his buddy, Stiles – the man he had shared an entire semester’s worth of woes and venting about a certain professor – indulging in an intense bout of tonsil-hockey with that self-same professor. 

They seemed to have no decorum whatsoever – Professor Hale had grabbed Stiles’ ass to pull him closer and Stiles had his hand buried in the Professor’s hair, holding him in place for the hot kiss that seemed to be going on forever.

“But – I – what?” Scott asked, turning back to Erica. 

“What I have been _trying_ to tell you for the last half hour while you have been moaning and complaining is that Stiles is Professor Hale’s mate!”

“What?”

“He doesn’t tell people because they try to get him to talk to the Professor about their grades and shit!”

“Oh fuck me!” Scott groaned.

* * *


End file.
